runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Members
left Member eli jäsen on pelaaja, joka maksaa RuneScapen pelaamisesta. Jäsenillä on täysi pääsy koko RuneScapen maailmaan. Jäseniä kutsutaan usein nimillä P2P tai pay-to-play. Yleiskatsaus Jäsenillä on todella laaja ominaisuus pelistä käsissään. Jäsenet pääsevät todella moniin uusiin paikkoihin, pääsevät taistelemaan uusia hirviöitä vastaan, saavat käsiinsä paljon enemmän uusia tavaroita, pääsevät kehittämään uusia taitoja ja niin edelleen. Lisäominaisuudet *Kyky vaihtaa pelaajansa nimeä. *10 uutta taitoa, ja lisäominaisuuksia ilmaispelaajien taitoihin. *Kyky ostaa tietyn taidon viitta, kun sen saavuttaa tasoon 99 tai 120. *Uusia matkustamistapoja; teleportit, puut, yms. *Pääsy uusiin palvelimiin, jotka voivat liittyä tiettyyn taitoon yms. *Noin kolme kertaa isompi alue tutkittavaksi. *Uusia minipelejä, kuten esimerkiksi Pest Control, Soul Wars jne. *Pääsy tekemään Häiriöitä ja harrasteita, kuten esimerkiksi aarteenmetsästys. *Uusia ja parempia varusteita ja aseita. *Lisää tilaa pankkiin. *Enemmän paikkoja tavaroiden myyntiin GE:ssä. *Uusia tehtäviä tehtäväksi. *Uusia titteleitä nimen eteen. *Ei mainoksia pelissä. *Uusia efektejä ja musiikkikappaleita. *Uusia ylinäyttelyitä, kuten esimerkiksi ilmakitara. *Parempia tapoja hankkia rahaa. *Fullscreen-ominaisuus peliä pelattaessa. *Pysyvä 10% alennus Solomonin kaupasta. *RuneScapen foorumeille pääsy. *Enemmän pyöräytyksiä Onnenpyörässä. *Loyalty Programme. *Uusia taistelukykyjä, kuten myös paikkoja mihin laittaa niitä. Taidot Maksullisten pelaajien taidot Jos maksullinen pelaaja kehittää jonkun taidon tasoon 99, hän voi hankkia kyseisen tason saavutusviitan. Uusia paikkoja * Morytania * Canifis * Port Phasmatys * Mort'ton * Haunted Woods * Mort Myre Swamp * Burgh de Rott * Meiyerditch * Slayer Tower * Abandoned Mine * Fenkenstrain's Castle * Kharidian Desert * Menaphos * Sophanem * Pollnivneach * Nardah * Kalphite Lair * Bedabin Camp * Bandit Camp * Ruins of Uzer * Quarry * Kandarin * Ardougne * Catherby * Seers' Village * Hemenster * Yanille * Tree Gnome Stronghold * Tree Gnome Village * White Wolf Mountain * Eagle's Peak * Port Khazard * Piscatoris Fishing Colony * Witchaven * Tirannwn * Lletya * Isafdar * Prifddinas * Arandar * Tyras Camp * Port Tyras * Lisää Karamjan aluetta * Brimhaven * Shilo Village * Tai Bwo Wannai * Kharazi Jungle * Cairn Isle * Feldip Hills * Gu'Tanoth * Jiggig * Oo'glog * Lisää Asgarniaa * Burthorpe * Taverley * Taverley Dungeon * Dark Wizards' Tower * Pieniä osia Misthalinia * Mage Training Arena * Dig Site * Fremennik Province * Lunar Sea * Rellekka * Mountain Camp * Waterbirth Island * Miscellania and Etceteria * Lunar Isle * Fremennik Isles * Jatizso * Neitiznot * Iceberg * Ape Atoll * Marim * Crash Island * The northernmost part of the Wilderness * Mage Arena * Wilderness Agility Course * Scorpion Pit * Troll Country * Trollweiss Mountain * Trollheim * Troll Stronghold * Death Plateau * God Wars Dungeon * Zanaris (Dimension of the Fairies) * Keldagrim (Dwarven city) * Dorgesh-Kaan (Cave Goblin city) * TzHaar (City of the volcanic Tzhaar) * Puro-Puro (realm of the Implings) * Paljon Luolia ja muita paikkoja Tehtävät Helpot *Druidic Ritual - Voi kehittää Herblorea. *Dwarf Cannon - Voi käyttää Dwarf multicannonia. *Plague City - Voi käyttää Ardougne Teleporttia (51 Magicilla) *Wolf Whistle - Voi kehittää Summoningia *Fishing Contest - Pääsy White Wolf Mountainin tunnelista vuoren ali. Keskivaikeat *Eadgar's Ruse *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *The Fremennik Trials *Tree Gnome Village ja The Grand Tree *Heroes' Quest *Horror from the Deep *Lost City *Smoking Kills *Tears of Guthix *Watchtower Vaikeat *Desert Treasure *Legends Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Monkey Madness *Mourning's End Part II *Recipe for Disaster *Regicide *Roving Elves *Summer's End *Swan Song *While Guthix Sleeps *Nomad's Requiem en: nl: hirvioita Luokka:Ohje